Mass Effect Chornicles
by GuardianSaint
Summary: In the Alliance there wasn't one Shepard. Her younger sister and their adopted brother. When the threat of a rogue spectur rises, Commander Felicity Shepard has band the three to save the galaxy. All the while trying to save themselves.


**Hey guys, this is my first Mass Effect story. I'm new to the games and only beaten ME3. But I had a idea and wanted to see where it goes. There will be graphic sex scenes and bad language among other things. I don't own anything but the names and anything unrecognisable. The rest belongs to Bioware.**

Everything was all a blur. The attack came completely out of nowhere. One moment he's with his mother and then he's being tossed by a explosive. A bunch of large, brutal aliens that he has learned from the bioic school here on Virmire as Krogan invaded the planet. No one knew what made them do it but he will forever have a bad taste when he sees one. So how he made his way back to the market where the cold remains of his mother lied under a lot of rubble and debris.

That's day when he was introduced to Alliance. The day he became a Shepard.

But that was eleven years ago. Captain Elizabeth Shepard was one of the rescue crew. She and Lieutenant David Anderson was the one that found him. Straving, wounded and the on the verge of dying. They took him on board where he was treated. Captain Shepard pitted him and took him in, where he went from the only child to having two younger sisters. Felicity and Shia. He was grateful for the second chance but that attack on Virmire changed him. He became more renegade and locked himself in a lot. So when he became a alliance he took his anger out on his targets and became the best damn solider they had. Until she came.

 **...**

"I don't see the problem, Brandt." she sighed deeply before rubbing a slender hand over her flushed creamy face. She removed her hand and looked at the two year older man. "What aren't you telling me?"

Brandt growled before snapping his blue eyes towards the red head. "Felicity, this is my thing. Why did you and Shia have to come and ruin things!"

The nineteen year old shoulder length brunette rolled her dark green eyes. "He's just pissed he's not top dog anymore."

Brandt narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "This is serious, Shia!"

Felicity sighed before walking over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your right. This Cerberus group has been causing trouble with the Alliance and their allied alien races. If we want the peace to last then it a good thing that the three best go."

When Felicity or Shia got their minds made up, it was no use trying to turn them away. And Brandt knew this. "Fine. I guess three Shepards are better than one."

 **...**

 _Two Years Later_

Commander Shepard, in her skin hugging military attire, walks through the command deck. Crew members work at stations to her left and right. She noticed some of the crew eyeing her with wanting eyes as she walked by. Her body figure isn't technically hiding in her Alliance suit. Her b cup breast was very noticeable and hugged her rear uncomfortably. Felicity walks by Jeff who goes by Joker, the ships pilot in Alliance pilot gear.

She stops and looks at the man in his early thirties. "Aren't you supposed to be flying this ship?"

Joker turns to face the red head. "A three hour flight, I walk away for two minutes! Two!

Felicity shook her head in amusement before smiling. "I wasn't complaining. I actually feel safer. And so does Shia."

Joker rolls his eyes. "Ha. Ha. We'll see whose laughing after Captain Anderson and Nihlus have a word with you."

Felicity sighs. "Looking forward to it." before continuing on her original route.

Felicity enters the Captain's Quarters. The door shuts behind her. Captain Anderson, in his late 40's in his military general, and Nihlus, a turian spectre, stand waiting. Turians are six feet tall, bipedal with avian characteristics, mandibles around their mouths, and usually wear armour.

"Commander Shepard." Nihlus dipped his head at the presence of the commander.

Felicity dipped her head in return. "Nihlus. Captain Anderson."

Anderson nodded before turning to the Turian.

"This planet, Eden Prime, it means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Felicity tilted her head. "To me?"

Nihlus nodded. "To you, Captain Anderson, Earth. A symbol that humanity is finally able to not just colonize worlds, but protect them."

Felicity looked at Nihlus before turning her greenish-blue eyes on her mentor. With a a raised eye brow she turned back to the Turian. "If you've got something to say, say it."

The ship rocks. The Normandy enters a new atmosphere. Felicity glance out the window at blue skies.

Anderson sighs. "It's about time we told you what's really going on."

Shepard walks up to Nihlus. "What's this about?"

Nihlus walked over to the window and stood with his hands behind his back before finally turning to face the human female. "You're a candidate for spectur status."

Felicity's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she heard. Was she she even worthy?


End file.
